Wands Vs Swords
by halfbloodwizard102
Summary: There is a complicated history between wizards and half-bloods; a rivalry more bloody than the Greek/Roman rift. Another war is brewing, and its wands against swords. Loyalties will be tested, lives will be lost and Apollo will write more haikus, because terrible things are inevitable.
1. Authors Note

****Dear fellow nerds,****

****I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (unfortunately). Most of the characters are not mine... but that doesn't mean I can't kill them. Oh, did I say that out loud? I apologize in advance, because wizards and demigods ******_**will**_****** die. This can make up for the lack of casualties in Blood of Olympus. Also, I haven't read HP in a long time, so some things may be inaccurate. Trials of Apollo is ****not****cannon because it interferes with my storyline (so the Burning Maze didn't happen! Yay!) but I really do love Lester. Oh, and other mythologies might show up eventually *wink wink*. I promise that this isn't just another "Demigods go to Hogwarts" fanfiction; its Avada Kedavra kind of magic. This is my first fanfic and I'm writing this for pure enjoyment. I hope you enjoy my story and gloriously gory deaths!****

Timeline:

Year one = The Philosopher's Stone

Year two = The Lightening Thief + Chamber of Secrets

Year three = Sea of Monsters + Prisoner of Azkaban

Year four = Titan's Curse + Goblet of Fire

Year five = Battle of the Labyrinth + Order of the Phoenix

Year six = The Last Olympian + Halfblood Prince

Year seven = Entire Heroes of Olympus series (since it all happened over one summer) + Deathly Hallows

So, Harry and Percy are the same age (17).


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Vaporized Broomstick**

Harry was actually enjoying America. That is, until he got struck by lightning.

They were flying over the Appalachian Mountains, headed for New York City. Ginny was right behind him, her wind whipping her red hair wildly. Her lips were pursed with determination. The entire flight had been an unofficial race between the two of them. Harry was winning, of course.

Ron was also close behind on his Cleansweep 9. He was worried that the rickety broom might not make the journey, but it seemed to be holding up alright. Bringing up the rear was Hermione, who was participating in an intense debate with Neville about Mandrakes. Luna was gliding beside them, eagerly looking for an extinct species of pink dragon rumored to still roam the mountains.

Thunder rumbled around them. The clouds had gotten thicker as they got closer to Manhattan. The lightning flashes reminded Harry of a Quidditch match during his third year, when the dementors swooped onto the field. And it didn't exactly cheer him up when icy rain started pouring out of the sky.

Ginny took this opportunity to speed ahead into first place. Harry's new Firebolt (the old one had been destroyed by Death Eaters) was still new and he hadn't yet adjusted to it. The control was still a little twitchy.

Ginny looked back at him. Her hair was plastered to her face, and water streamed off her robes. Despite that, Harry felt his ears turn red. His girlfriend grinned at him.

"Catch me if you c-" She was cut off by a blinding flash of light.

The bolt struck the end of his broom, and the entire tail disintegrated. The handle ignited into flames. Before Harry could comprehend what had just happened, he was falling through the air, plummeting towards Earth faster than the raindrops around him.

His mind went blank. He forgot how to think. He was just falling, falling, falling. In a few seconds, he would smash into the mountains and probably create an avalanche.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a memory surfaced. He was at the Triwizard Tournament, battling the dragon. Flames shot out around him. Somewhere in the stands, Hermione screamed _Your wand, Harry! Your Wand!_

His wand.

It was very hard to cast a spell while freefalling. He was fumbling with his wand, trying to remember the right hand movements and incantation for the Cushioning Charm. Hermione had used it last year, when their mine cart crashed while they were robbing Gringotts.

A few meters before he hit the ground, the words popped into Harry's mind. He pointed his wand at the ground.

"Molliare!"

When His feet hit the rocky slope, they sank into the ground like it was a trampoline. The earth pushed him back up and he landed on his stomach. Harry's wand rolled out of his hand and towards the edge. He grabbed wildly for it, but his fingers missed it by inches. It flew down the mountainside and out of sight.

Harry stared over the edge for about a few minutes, then he rolled over onto his back. The rain had lightened to a drizzle. He stared at the New York sky with exasperation.

"Seriously?" he asked the clouds.

In response, thunder rumbled in the distance, and it almost sounded like laughter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Threads**

New York was huge.

Sure, Harry had been to big cities, but this was different. How was it possible for a place to be so orderly, yet so disorganized at the same time? It was easier to navigate Hogwarts.

But at least they had good bagels.

After ordering a sesame one at a small shop called Parthenon Breakfast, Harry wandered the streets, trying to keep a low profile. He was sure many of the people he passed were wizards, but he never asked anyone for directions. Americans were supposedly very nosy

He wondered what everyone else was doing. Was Ginny worried about him? Hermione definitely was. Did orientation already start? Harry hated making big entrances at his schools. He just wanted a semi-normal year for once.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to redo their 7th year, McGonagall offered them a different education option. Ilvermony, the American wizarding school, was opening a branch in New York for transfer students from all over the world. There goal was to "unite the next generation of witches and wizards" or something equally cheesy.

The real reason he left was to get away from Hogwarts. The empty desks and missing students weighed on Harry's shoulders like a bag of bricks. His favorite place in the world, his home, had become a battlefield were his friends were massacred. He couldn't stand to be back there.

Ilvermony was new. A clean slate. Harry could be ordinary, for once ****(LOL, NOOB!)****. He just had to find the school first.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going until a huge shadow crossed his path. Towering above him, like an angry math teacher, was the Empire State Building. Harry now understood why they were called skyscrapers. Clouds swirled around it, obscuring the top from view. For all he knew, building could keep going forever.

Something peculiar caught his eye. Directly across from the Empire State Building were three old ladies, sitting on the curb. They were knitting a gray sweater that bore a striking resemblance to ones Mrs. Weasley made him for Christmas. Except it was huge; probably size XXXXXXX large. Harry guessed that it was probably a perfect fit for Hagrid.

The strange thing wasn't the sweater; it was the ladies themselves. They crocheted with such a cold and serious demeanor, as if someone's life depended on the knitted fabric. The grandma on the left pulled the string through one sleeve. The one on the right did the same. The third, who was in the middle, reached into her jacket and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Harry watched as the ladies on each end held up their pieces of the string. They put the two threads up next to each other. The middle one opened up her scissors, and cleanly severed both lines with one snip.

Over the loud noises of traffic and the bustling of New York, he heard the clipping sound of the shears. The sound sent chills down Harry's back. Goosebumps pricked his arms. The three old ladies calmly folded up the sweater and tucked the scissors away.

Yeah, he definitely liked Mrs. Weasley's knitting_ way_ better. Harry shuddered, and turned around just in time to almost be hit by delivery van.


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Hot Pink Spy**

The van's driver should have had no problem avoiding Harry. That's because he had about a hundred eyes all over his body.

The delivery guy looked like your typical surfer dude. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore an orange t-shirt. Right before he turned Harry into a pancake, he slammed the brakes and swerved. The driver's mouth opened wide in surprise, and Harry, who was frozen like a deer in headlights, saw an eyeball on his tongue, too.

The multi-eyed man (or maybe monster?) quickly recovered. The tires screeched as he sped into the busy traffic. The side of the van read _Delphi Strawberry Farms_.

Harry knew he had to follow that driver. He had always been a very intrusive person, and usually poking his nose into other people's businesses saved the world. It also almost always got him killed, but that wasn't important.

He looked around desperately for some kind of transportation. He would never be able to keep up with the van on foot. He had no broomstick, and he had spent all of his American money on that stupid bagel, so a taxi wasn't an option. He also had no wand, so he couldn't Apparate, either. Then, Harry's spotted a bicycle leaning on a telephone pole across the street. He darted across the paths of speeding cars and grabbed it.

Harry had never ridden a bike before. Once, when the Dursleys had first given him the spare bedroom, he tried riding his cousin's broken tricycle. But that didn't count. However, riding a bike wasn't very different from riding a broom. They both required balance and agility.

The only difference was that the bicycle was powered manually, not magically.

And it was a lovely shade of neon pink.

Within minutes, Harry was drenched with sweat. His calves burned. His lungs heaved for air. In New York traffic, the strawberry van could move quite quickly.

Once he had to switch lanes on a main street. Harry swerved to avoid a pothole, and instead his handlebar hit the side-view mirror of a blue Prius. The teenage kid driving it threw his hands up exasperating.

"Dude!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. He kept going.

After about an hour, the Delphi Strawberry Farms van left Manhattan. A sign on the side of the road read _Long Island Sound_, with an arrow pointing east. Of course, instead of stopping to spare Harry the pain, the driver obeyed the sign and turned left. The eye guy surely knew he was being followed, but he didn't try to shake Harry off his tail.

After about another hour, the van suddenly turned onto a small dirt road branching off the main path. It was covered with rocks and potholes.

Harry sighed. His legs felt lead, and his head throbbed. After this, he vowed he would never ever to ride a bike again.

Then it started to rain. Not just a gentle little shower; an icy downpour that pelted his back and poured out of the sky by the bucketful. Soon, the magneta frame of the bicycle turned brown from the mud.

"Seriously?!" he muttered to himself. He could barley see the van through the torrent, and his glasses were covered with water droplets. He would have given anything for his wand right now. Or his broomstick. Or mini windshield wipers for his spectacles.

And then the van turned again. The taillights disappeared from view. Harry got a sudden burst of energy. He sped up and made a hard right turn. The bike's wheels slipped out from underneath him. Harry fell into the ground and rolled into the ditch. He heard the snap of his glass lens shattering.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Harry sat up. His bike had skittered a few feet away. The frame was bent, and both handlebars had snapped off. And then it exploded in a heated flash of light.

It took him a few seconds to process what had just happened. The bicycle had been struck by lightning. It seemed like a very cruel joke. First, he had a scar shaped like a thunderbolt, then he got knocked out of the sky by a real strike of lightning. And now his stupid pink bike.

Harry turned around, but to his surprise, there was nothing there. The road where the hundred-eyed surfer guy had turned was nowhere to be seen. It was just a very large hill. Another flash of lightning revealed a giant pine tree growing on the top. Harry was sure there was some kind of enchantment cast on this place; he could sense it. Maybe a Concealment Charm? But his wand was lying at the bottom of some valley right now. He couldn't lift a spell this powerful without it.

Harry sighed. It was a long walk back to New York.


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and THE FILE**

The New York Ghost, America's number one newspaper, published an exciting story last week. The front page was titled with the headlines ****The Boy Who Lived Bikes Across America****. Underneath is a moving picture of Harry riding his fuchsia vehicle. His face is scrunched up with concentration and the wind was blowing the hair out of his eyes, so the lightning scar was in plain view.

When Ginny had quietly handed him the paper that morning at breakfast, Harry choked and spit his orange juice all over it. He shredded it in embarrassment, but he knew that The New York Ghost printed a million other copies. Harry wanted to melt into a puddle of shame.

Instead, he forced himself to focus on his studies. When Harry finally found Ilvermony's transfer student branch, he pretended to throw his heart into the classes. He discovered that there was such thing as a friendly potions teacher. And that cautious care of magical creatures instructors actually existed. But most surprising was Muggle Studies.

His teacher was Natalie Roswell, a young witch in her twenties, and she was a very unusual person. Her classroom was literally drowning in muggle files, and a giant green macaw sat in the corner. The bird reminded Harry of Fawkes, perched in Dumbledore's office back home. The thought made his heart twist painfully. They were both gone. And it wasn't really home anymore.

The intriguing thing about Ms. Roswell, though, wasn't her parrot, or that she spoke with a British accent even though she grew up entirely in the USA, or the fact her room smelled strongly of essential oils. It was the short welcome speech she gave her class.

After introducing herself, she said, "This is a very important announcement. If you see any strange muggle behavior, I want you to report it to me right away. Anything that you can't explain. Any unusual... people. People that don't quite fit in with muggles, but aren't magical, either." She surveyed the class anxiously.

Harry hadn't forgotten about the old ladies at the Empire State Building. Or his encounter with the hundred-eyed guy driving the delivery van (and neither had The New York Ghost). He had wanted to tell somebody, but it was a pretty far-fetched story, even for him. He wasn't sure if they'd believe them. In fact, when Ron read the paper that morning, he looked at Harry quite strangely, like his best friend had grown extra eyeballs, too.

Maybe he could tell this teacher. Most of the teachers Harry had ever encountered were spies or Death Eaters. He usually couldn't trust them. Especially not a strange American with a green parrot. But something about Roswell made Harry fell like he could rely on her. After class, he decided to report those strange... people.

Her door was ajar when Harry approached her office. He knocked anyway.

"Come in," she called.

He approached her desk. Roswell was scribbling very fast on a piece of paper. She wrote with a strange silver stick. Many students here had them, and they never seemed to run out of ink.

Slowly, she set her "pen" down and looked up. When she saw him, her face broke into a grin.

"Mr. Pott- wait, can I call you Harry?"

He was taken aback by her bluntness. "Um, sure," he replied.

"Great!" said Natalie Roswell. "But you have to address me informally, too. Call me Jerry."

Harry hesitated, then just nodded. "I'd like to report unusual Muggle behavior," he stated.

Jerry snapped her fingers. "Notepad!" she ordered. Her macaw obediently flew over and dropped it on her desk. She flipped it open and clicked her pen.

"Describe it," she commanded.

"Well, he had blonde hair," said Harry. "And, um, blue eyes."

"How many?"

He blinked in surprise. Maybe some mud was still stuck in his ears from when his bike crashed last week.

"I'm sorry?"

"How many eyes did he have?" asked Jerry. "One? Two? Eight?"

"I-I'm not sure, exactly.

On her notepad, she wrote _about a hundred_. Harry blinked again. How could she have known that?

"Anything else?" she questioned.

"He was driving a van."

"Delphi Strawberry Farms?"

"How'd you know?" he exclaimed.

Jerry just smiled. "Where did this happen?"

"The E-"

"mpire State Building," she finished.

Harry's mind was now officially blown. "Oh, and there were these three old ladies."

The scratching of Jerry's pen faltered. "What did you say?" she asked, her voice suddenly a hushed whisper.

"There were three old ladies..." When Jerry didn't comment, he added "And they were knitting."

That was apparently not the right thing to say. His teacher stood up abruptly and walked towards the window. Harry was baffled. What was so terrible about a few grandmas? But he had felt their ancient, powerful presence firsthand. He knew that, whatever they were, those women and their giant crochets were dangerous.

Suddenly Jerry whipped around. She examined Harry's face carefully. Her hazel eyes were unsettling; they reminded him of Aunt Petunia harsh gaze, scrutinizing and scorning him as he cleaned dishes and pulled weeds at Number 4 Privet Drive. But Jerry's face was kinder. After a few minutes, she nodded approvingly.

"I trust you," she said. Then she snapped her fingers, "The File!"

It sounded to Harry that it was ****T****he****F****ile, with capital letters. It sounded like very important paperwork. So he was surprised when 'The File' turned out to be a single crumpled and coffee-stained manila folder. The parrot lifted it with ease and dropped it on the floor next to him. Jerry walked around her desk, bent down, and opened the file It instantly it grew into about three feet of paperwork. A simple concealment charm.

Harry leaned over and looked at folder on top. In small, block letters stamped on the cover, it read: ****Percy Jackson****.


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Crazy Conspiracy Theory**

Yet another storm raged in the sky. Lightning flashes illuminated the trees. The branches seemed to reach towards Harry, trying to grab him. He kept running.

The rain came down like a waterfall; not individual droplets, just water pouring out of the sky. Earth-shattering booms of thunder rattled his teeth. Over the deafening torrent, Harry thought he heard footsteps behind him. He wasn't sure if they were his friends, or they belonged to something else. He wasn't about to stop and check.

Sprinting through the forest blindly, tripping over tree roots and slipping in mud, alone and shivering from the cold was not how how he expected this excursion to unfold. He thought back to just an hour ago, when everything was fine. Fun, even. Sun shining, Ginny's hand in his. Now, Harry's mind felt numb. He wondered if your emotions could get hypothermia, because he had lost all feeling inside.

How could this have happened?

His mind drifted back to last month, in Jerry's office...

***flashback***

In small, block letters stamped on the cover, it read: ****Percy Jackson****.

"Who's that?" he asked. Jerry shrugged.

"Supposedly a normal seventeen-year-old boy who attends Goode High School," she said. "But..."

She opened the cover. Inside were Muggle newspaper clipping and photographs, yearbook photos and report cards, and notes written with unintelligible scribbles.

He looked at Jerry. This all seemed mildly interesting, but how did it relate to him? She must have seen the look on his face, because she launched into in explanation.

"Six years ago, there were a bunch of freak hurricanes and storms, remember?"

Harry shook his head. He had been too busy trying to kill a Basilisk to pay attention to American weather.

"That was the year Percy Jackson got "kidnapped" by some biker dude. At first, they thought he was a young terrorist, but then he said he got abducted."

She handed him two Muggle pictures. One was of the St. Louis Arch, with a smoking crater in the side. Fire and steam poured out. At the edge of a hole, a very blurry teenager boy stood. There something in his hands. It was too long to be a wand. Not the right shape to be a gun.

The other image was of the same kid at the beach. He stood ankle-deep in the surf. Some guy in a muscle shirt towered over him. Percy was also holding that glittering stick again. It almost looked like a sword...

Jerry kept talking, "Percy and a few accomplices trekked across America that year. They were spotted in multiple locations, causing mass damage and chaos. Wizard witnesses reported unusual and inexpiable events happening around him. Like weird weather, explosions and 'monsters'," she rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "Or other weird stuff. The next year, they were in Miami, attacking a cruise ship. The year after that Percy went to the west coast again. More specifically, Mount Tam."

She shook her head, "Many strange things happen in San Francisco. Anyway, the next year, he and those same friends were seen all over the country. Literally popping up in random places. And then there was August 18th."

"What happened?"

His teacher tapped her foot impatiently. "Nothing, that's what!" she exclaimed. "Every single witch and wizard in New York has no memory of that day. Nothing!"

Harry just stared. Jerry took a deep breath before continuing. "But last year was, by far, the most extreme." She smacked a picture on the desk in front of him. This was a magical moving one. It showed a boat that was... flying? Harry had ridden in flying cars, but this was a _warship_. It floated through the clouds, moving in and out of focus, like it was under a poorly cast concealment charm.

"Percy, with a few others kids, flew this thing to _Europe," _Jerry said.

He did a double-take. Europe?! At the time, he would have been traveling around, too, hunting for horacruxes.

"The rest it the same. Lots of damage. Strange happenings. But its proof," she stated it with such confidence.

"Proof of what, exactly?"

Jerry huffed exasperatingly. "Honestly, Harry, I thought you were supposed to be bright." She started rummaging around in a drawer of her desk.

"Aha!" she declared triumphantly when she found what she was looking for. She sat up too fast and hit her head on her desk. She was grinning like a madman. Harry was now starting to believe she was.

She showed him what was in her hand. It was a tattered piece of orange fabric, ripped to literal shreds. It was stained with dark red splotches. His stomach flopped. Was that blood?

Printed on the remains of the shirt was one faded word: _Half-Blood_.

He looked at Jerry. "I don't understand."

"These people! They're not wizards, Harry, but they aren't muggles, either. The have swords. And do strange magic. Look!" She flung another picture at him. It was a fuzzy shot of the Grand Canyon, taken by normal security cameras. A blonde-haired boy was hovering over the gorge.

"Flying without a broom!" she cried. "No wizard had ever been able to do that except-"

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

Jerry nodded. "And this one girl, her dad's a movie star. Its rumored she can control people with just her voice. No spells! And this little kid in Texas was reported summoning fire with no wand. Don't you see! All the evidence is staring you in the face!"

She lowered her voice, "Everyone thinks I'm crazy! An utter fantasist. But I'm not, I swear. These people are half-bloods. Not half-wizard. They're half-muggle and... something else. I'm just not sure what. And they seem to congregate _here_, in New York"

Harry wanted to laugh. He wanted to shout _You're crazy_ and run out of the room and study for the transfiguration test with his girlfriend, like a normal Ilvermony student. But crazy was his life. And Harry found himself believing every word this eccentric teacher said.

"So, why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Jerry leaned back in her chair. "Every transfer student here has to complete a service project. Did you know that?"

Harry shook his head. She continued, "I'm leaving for trip to Long Island Sound. I've rented a cabin in Montauk for the entire month," she paused and wiggled her eyebrows. "You can tag along with my "muggle studies" project. Your friends can come, too. We'll say that we're spying on hot surfer guys and whatnot. I can copy a summary off the Internet."

The Internet. It took Harry a second to place the word... some kind of muggle technology?

Wait, who were they spying on?

"The half-bloods, of course," said Jerry.

He must have said that last part out loud. It also seemed ironic that the hundred-eyed guy was also a surfer dude, but he brushed the thought away.

Harry slowly nodded. A fun vacation full of adventure and almost dying. What wasn't to love?

Another rumble of thunder shook him out of his thoughts. The rain had lightened a little. He could see Ron's flaming red hair as he ran in front. Harry suddenly felt very irritated. Why hadn't they just Apparated away?

But at the time, running away in terror from a strange hooded serial killer with deadly marksmanship had seemed like a perfect idea.

Yeah, when they signed up for this trip, Harry and his friends seriously had no idea what they were getting in to.


	7. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Silver Arrow**

*****Flashback*****

The sun was shining. Waves crashed gently against the shore. Gulls flew overhead, screaming annoyingly. Just your average day at the beach.

Harry and Ginny walked side by side, trying to keep an eye out for strange activity. But all they saw were sand castles, sand dollars, and sand. Lots of sand. He was finding it difficult to focus, with the way the sunlight caught in Ginny's red hair, and the way her sparkling blue eyes reflected the ocean...

He mentally slapped himself. They were looking for half-bloods, not going on a romantic date by the seaside. Still, all Harry saw were crabs and fisherman. One middle-aged guy standing in the surf waved to them. He had black hair... which became wet hair when whatever monster fish he had hooked dragged him into the water. He resurfaced a few moments later, sputtering furiously and cursing in some gibberish language. They kept walking.

The group had decided to split into pairs so they could cover more ground. Hermione was with Ron, Luna was with Neville, and Jerry was with her parrot, Doc. She claimed that her childhood pet was very good at sniffing out trouble. Harry had a hard time believing that, since birds had a very poor sense of smell (according to Hermione).

He was pretty sure that the "responsible" twenty-six-year-old teacher was actually going to spy on hot surfer dudes. Harry honestly didn't care. Jerry seemed like a nice witch, but her constant chattering and overall weirdness was starting to get on his nerves.

Beside him, Ginny munched quietly on jelly beans. They had found several jars underneath the bunks in their beach cabin. Strangely, they were all blue.

Montauk was beautiful and sunny, even in late October. The sea breeze was cold, though. It whipped Ginny's hair into his face. Harry didn't mind. After about another hour of searching, and him getting his foot stuck a small hole dug by some animal, they decided to head back to the cabin. When they got there, the door was cracked open. Ginny readied her wand. With a sigh, Harry pulled out his "replacement stick". That's what he had been calling his new wand. It felt heavy and unbalanced in his hands, but he could probably still fire a basic stunning spell if needed.

"One, two, three!" Ginny whispered, They threw open the door. Nothing was there. Wait, a note?

In Jerry' unmistakable scrawl, it read:

_Meet me in Mainstone Park. I've discovered something huge._

Harry magicked them there in about three seconds. Except they landed in a ditch. What was it with him and landing in ditches on Long Island?!

A few feet away, Ron and Hermione appeared. Harry nodded, like _What's up_. Hermione gave him a very strange look.

After helping Ginny out of the ditch, he asked, "Where exactly are we supposed to be meeting her?"

Hermione frowned, "The directions were very vague."

"Probably in case someone is following us," Ginny noted.

Just then, Doc swooped out of the trees. He squawked once, as if saying _hurry up already!_ He turned and flew to another branch, about a hundred yards away.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Ron said.

"Obviously!" Hermione snapped back exasperatingly. She started after the parrot, and everyone followed.

Harry wondered about Luna and Neville. Doc would probably come back and get them, or Luna would follow a trail of nargles to Jerry's location. Both were very possible scenarios.

The terrain looked very familiar to him. He realized this place was close to where his bike got stuck by lightning. Harry looked up at the sky and saw, of course, storm clouds gathering on the horizon.

After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a clearing. At first, he saw nothing. The woods here were very dense. Little sunlight passed through the canopy. Then his eyes adjusted.

Behind him, Hermoine screamed. Ginny stood still as stone, more petrified than a Basilisk victim.

Lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood, was the body of Jerry Roswell. A silver arrow was sticking out of her neck. Tied around the shaft was small scroll of paper.

Harry was the first to come to his senses. He stepped forward tentatively, ignoring her unblinking hazel eyes. With trembling fingers, he reached over and grabbed the note.

_She knew too much_

_You are all playing a dangerous game..._

He flipped it over. On the back, there was just one word:

_Run_

A twig snapped behind them. The wizards spun around, wands forgotten. Ron wore the same terrified face he had when he met Aragog.

Standing there was a hooded figure. It looked so much like the unicorn slaughterer he encountered during his first year, it wasn't even funny. Actually, nothing about this was funny. It held a drawn bow, with another silver arrow notched and pointed at Harry's heart.

His heart pounded loudly in his chest, but he forced himself to stand his ground. Running wouldn't solve anything.

Inside the hood, Harry caught a glint of silver. Jewelry, maybe? So the killer was probably a girl. She pointed with the bow to the scroll in Harry's hand. Run.

For some reason, she was trying to spare they lives. But they didn't run. Everyone planted their feet firmly.

The person in the hood released the arrow. Everyone flinched, and Ron yelped. But it went flying past them. It spun towards Jerry, and split the arrow already lodged in her neck. This girl could shoot. It reminded Harry of the Disney movie with the Scottish archery princess. It had sliced the arrow cleanly in half.

Cue the chorus of girly screams and running away in terror. Another arrow whizzed past Harry's ear, but he got the feeling that she had missed on purpose. That girl could have killed them if she had wanted to; there would have an arrow through his skull before he could even raise his wand.

And the clouds opened up, and it began to rain.

?****MWHAHAHAH! First death (won't the last lol)****


	8. Chapter 7

**Shatter one pair of glasses, break a second pair free**

****So, chapters named ******_**Harry Potter and the _ **_******are told from the point of view of a wizard (Usually Harry himself, unless I tell you otherwise). Chapters titled with Uncle Rick's funny wording are told from the point of a demigod (Percy's pov is default). ****

****Also, I don't own PJO, HoO or HP, blah blah blah****

****And now presenting the graceful Percy Jackson:****

_Crunch_

The sound of glass breaking under your feet is the worst noise in the entire world. Well, maybe the sobbing of the goddess Achlys in Tartarus. Or the singing of the sirens in the Bermuda Triangle. Or Annabeth crying. Or... you get the point.

He lifted his foot tentatively, expecting the worst. It was.

Under the sole of his sneakers were the crushed remains of the glasses belonging to Jason Grace.

Percy looked around furiously. No witnesses. Good. He thought of the best way to dispose of the evidence. He could feed it to Mrs. O'Leary. No, she might cut her tongue. He could throw the glasses into the lake, but the naiads had a soft spot for Jason. They would probably rat him out.

Then a genius idea occurred to him ****(Annabeth would be proud)****. He would just leave them lying on the ground ****(...never mind)****. Percy would just play dumb, blame it on Leo. Now, that wasn't the most heroic thing to do, but he did _not_ want to get on Jason's bad side.

The past few weeks, his bro had been very temperamental. He suspected it had something to do with his girlfriend, Piper McLean. Lately, they hadn't been holding hands, or sneaking into each other's cabins to steal a kiss.

No, Percy was pretty sure they had broken up. Neither had made it official, but it was pretty clear they weren't dating anymore. After all the two had been through together, he couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe some relationships only worked under high levels of stress and lots of near-death situations.

Everyone felt uneasy after the war. Not because things were bad, but because things were perfect. Demigod casualty rates were low. Monster attacks were scarce. Percy felt fidgety and restless, never letting his guard down. The entire Argo II crew was dealing with the same adjustment.

So when he broke Jason's glasses (accidentally!), Percy felt a rush of adrenaline. Then he scolded himself for being excited for being in trouble. He was going to college next year! He was supposed to be creating a stable relationship and future with Annabeth.

He saw Jason walking towards him, arguing with Piper in low tones. Percy walked/ran down to training arena and started hacking a few dummies to pieces.

But of course, happiness never last forever. After about six minutes, he heard Jason yell his name. He quickly capped Riptide and walked over, trying (and failing) to look innocent.

"Percy!" Jason shouted again. He ran up to him, squinting. "There's a battle at the border! I need my glasses. You haven't seen them, have you?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

The son of Jupiter sighed in frustration, and marched off, probably go terrorize Leo about his missing spectacles.

Percy exhaled in relief. Wait, did he say battle at the border?!

He sprinted up the hill. Sure enough, a mini war was raging under Thalia's pine tree. Peleus was spraying fire wildly. Percy had never seen him this upset. What sort of monster could be attacking camp?

But there were no monsters. Just four scared teenagers waving sticks. Maybe Peleus was confused. They were just kids. However, deep in his gut, instincts were telling him not to trust them.

Piper ran up behind him. She charged straight towards the dragon, her dagger sheathed. In the blink of an eye, she scrambled up his leg and onto his neck. For the hundredth time, Percy was thankful for the lava wall training at camp.

Piper leaned over and started whispering into his ear. Within a minute, she convinced Peleus to fall back asleep. Percy grinned. That was easy.

Behind him, he heard footsteps. He instinctively spun around, sword raised. A boy about his age jumped back in surprise. He looked like a scrawny version of Percy (perhaps his immortal parent is the goddess of string beans?), with messy black hair and big round glasses. The only real similarity were their green eyes.

Percy realized that his sword was still in motion. He pulled it away, but not before it knocked the glasses of the kid's nose. The lens shattered, and they skittered away down the hill.

The boy sighed, like his glasses got broken a lot. Then he turned and squinted at Percy. His eyes widened with recognition.

He looked familiar to Percy, too. He thought back to a conversation he had a month ago:

_"What monster did it this time," Sally Jackson asked exasperatingly. _

_They were on the street in front of their apartment, examining the bent side-view mirror of the Prius. Paul was tinkering at it with a tiny screwdriver._

_"It wasn't a monster, mom. I swear," he said._

_She raised her eyebrows, "What was it, then?"_

_Was his life really so messed up that his own mother couldn't believe that he could have wrecked a car normally?_

_"Some British kid with his bike."_

The "British kid" was now standing in front of him. He had to be a demigod, because he was standing inside the camp boundaries. Percy's gaze was drawn to the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

The boy looked down at the son of Poseidon's camp t-shirt. He stifled a gasp. There was a strange look on his face; a mixture of hatred, confusion, realization, and maybe a little fear.

But he masked it well. He held out his hand to shake with Percy.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Harry Potter."


	9. Chapter 8

**I meet my replacement**

Percy wished he had gone to the library with Annabeth instead. He thought he was skipping out on a boring history lecture. He was wrong.

Before he could shake Harry's hand, their was a blinding flash of darkness. Yes, darkness. For one terrifying second the shadows seemed to extend, wrapping around Percy and snuffing out the sunlight. When it faded, a woman standing there.

She wore a dark sleeveless gown, blacker than ink. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. He didn't know who she was, but it was obvious she was a goddess. She radiated that _I will smite you if I feel like it_ kind of power. He bowed begrudgingly. Piper kneeled beside him. She shot him an irritated look that mirrored what he was thinking: I am so done with these stupid immortals.

The four newcomers, however, remained standing. Percy motioned for them to kneel, but Harry planted his feet firmly. Wow, he was either really brave, or really stupid. Not that Percy had any room to talk. He was always making snarky remarks to the Olympians. It was a miracle that he hadn't been vaporized yet. Or turned into a dolphin.

"Rise, heroes," the goddess commanded. Her voice was soothing, like a refreshing drink that was filled with cyanide.

Percy stood and looked her squarely in the eye. The he noticed the weasel- sorry, polecat, sitting on her shoulder.

"Lady Hecate," he acknowledged. She nodded at him, then gestured to Harry and his friends.

"These children enter the camp under my blessing," she said. "But they are not demigods."

Piper looked at Percy questioningly. He just shrugged.

"They are noble people, much like the ones here at camp. I trust you will make them feel welcome." Note the threatening tone in Hecate's voice.

"I fear what the future has in store. Consult my daughter, Lou Ellen. She is harboring a secret that needs to finally be told," she paused. "And a word of warning; the Fates seem to like endangering young half-bloods. Oh, and check your pocket." The last part was directed at Harry

The weasel farted, and goddess melted into the shadows.

Piper glanced at Percy, alarm evident in her eyes. She then forced a brave smile and looked at the strange newcomers.

Putting friendly charmspeak into her words, she said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

_*Time jump foward*_

Percy thought the inside of the Hecate cabin would look like a witches' shack. Spiderwebs in the corner, a big pot of poison bubbling on the hearth. But the interior was a spacious, modern design, with a large sitting room. It seemed empty except for the lonely figure curled up one of the armchairs.

Lou Ellen looked over the top of her book. Percy started. He had never seen her wear glasses before. They had a celestial bronze frame, with thick lenses that made her eyes appear very large, like a bug. He hoped he wouldn't break this pair too.

"Hey," he said. "We, um, need to talk to you. Your mom sent us, actually."

She frowned, closed her book, and stood.

"You need to talk to me about what, exactly?"

"Something about you 'harboring a secret that needs to finally be told,'" he made quotation marks in the air as he spoke.

"Which one?"

At first Percy thought she was joking. But her tone was serious. She showed them her book. It was titled in a strange language, probably something even older than Greek. The edges were frayed, and there was a large brown spill mark on the cover.

"This book is full of secrets," she said. Lou Ellen wiggled her eyebrows, but with her magnified googly eyes, it looked more ridiculous than mysterious.

"Its literally the guide to all the magical worlds," she continued dramatically. "It is a record that had been protected by children of Hecate for thousands of years. Countless heroes have written their stories in these pages. Like Greeks, Romans, Egyt-"

"We get the idea," Percy cut in quickly.

"So, you have this ancient, very important book," said Piper. "And you spill coffee all over it?"

Lou Ellen blushed, and turned the book so they couldn't see the stain. Suddenly, she caught sight of Harry.

"What is he doing here?" she asked in a low tone. The panic in her voice was obvious.

Nobody answered.

"Percy, how did he get here?"

He smiled crookedly, "He walked, of course."

Lou Ellen stamped her foot in frustration. "Perseus Jackson, tell me what happened or I swear to the gods I will-"

"Gods?" someone spoke. Everyone turned and looked at Hermione ****(introductions have already happened previously)****. She had an air of confidence and a slightly snooty tone that said _I'm smart and I know it_. Percy thought of her as a girlish, more bushy-haired version of Annabeth.

"What?" he said, trying to put a confused look on his face. She didn't buy it.

"That's the third time someone has mentioned gods, in plural. And that is the twelfth time someone had brushed off our questions! You drag us around some strange camp and you don't give us an explanation."

Correction: Hermione was a bushy-haired version of Annabeth with a very screechy voice.

Lou Ellen's eyes darted around the room, like a trapped animal. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper;

"There's another prophecy."

"WHAT!" shouted Percy. "Oh, hell no."

"Wait, _another_ prophecy?" said Hermione.

Lou Ellen sighed and opened her book. She flipped to a marked page and cleared her throat.

_"The one with blood that is mixed _

_Shall make a cut that can't be fixed_

_Betrayal in the name of love_

_Treachery swoops down from above_

_The mistaken murder of a friend_

_An old villain will rise again_

_The heroes of both wand and sword_

_Decide the fate of the world"_

A long silence followed. Finally Hermione spoke up (surprise, surprise).

"What are you?" she said to Percy.

"What are_ you_?" he shot back.

"A witch"

He didn't know how to respond. Fortunately, Piper did.

"Really?" she said, her voice filled with interest... and charmspeak. "Please, tell us more."

In a trance, the "witch" replied, "We are all wizards and witches from England. We came to America for transfer school and," she hesitated. " Accidentally found you guys."

Percy got the feeling that Hermione wasn't telling the whole story. She must be pretty strong-willed of she could resist charmspeak.

"My mother created them," said Lou Ellen. "Wizards, I mean. Not these guys specifically. They were a, um, backup plan. During an ancient magical war, all the demigods were dying, so she blessed a few mortals with magic ability. Mist manipulation, et cetera. Harry here is probably the most famous wizard in the world."

"So these are our... replacements," Percy summarized.

Lou Ellen grinned, then turned to the magic people ****(btw, Percy's going to call them that the entire story)****. "As for us, we're half-bloods. Half mortal and-"

"Half god," offered Hermione. "Greek, I think." She was bright, too. Percy would have to watch his back around her. Smart people made him nervous. Like his girlfriend.

The rest of the newcomers gawked. Harry looked a little nervous now, as if Percy was going to smite him with a lightning bolt. He wasn't going to lie; it felt kind of good that the most famous wizard in the world was a teeny bit frightened by him.

"Yep. Unfortunately, the gods are real," said Percy, his voice dripping with sarcasm. In the distance, thunder rumbled. He rolled him eyes.

"But about the prophecy..." Piper refocused the conversation.

"_Blood that's mixed_ could be referring to a demigod," he suggested.

"Maybe." Lou Ellen looked thoughtful. "Do you really think its a coincidence that I discovered this prophecy the day before Harry Potter and his friends showed up at camp?"

Ron's face turned a little pink at being referred to as just 'Harry Potter's friend'. Percy felt it, too. What was so special about that guy?

"Mixed blood could be referring to a person that's a wizard and a demigod," Lou Ellen continued. Its actually not that rare. I received a Hogwarts acceptance letter, even though I couldn't go."

Percy was now thoroughly confused. Pig pimples?

"Why couldn't you go?" questioned Ginny.

Lou Ellen shook her head. "Wizards and half-bloods don't mix. After that war was won, and more demigods were born, Hecate didn't know what to do with her creation. She kind of abandoned them. The wizards felt cheated and tried to take revenge. Another war broke out. Thousands on both sides died. The two groups were separated, like the Romans and the Greeks. And they both _still_ despise each other. It's in their blood."

The room's atmosphere was awkward; everyone was kind of like _So... are we supposed to attack them now?_

Suddenly Piper gasped. She pointed towards the magic people.

Above Hermione's head glowed a holographic silver owl. The symbol of Athena.

Well, that explains why she's such a know-it-all.


	10. Chapter 9

**The second serial killer**

****Also, Leo hasn't come back from Ogygia (yet), so everyone still thinks he's dead.****

Percy burst out laughing.

It may have been an inappropriate response, but Hermione being a demigod was hilarious to him. She was exactly how he envisioned a daughter of Athena should be. Annabeth was smart in a strategic sort of way; impulsive and bold. Hermione was more logic and books. Physically, nothing about her seemed tough.

Everyone stared as he chuckled to himself. Hermione looked rather offended. Lou Ellen wore a worrisome expression, though if it was concern for his mental health, or the looming threat of prophecy, he wasn't sure.

"We need to talk to Chiron," she said gravely.

_*Another time jump*_

The wizards weren't surprised that the camp director was a centaur. In fact, they seemed to find it quite normal.

"The ones back home are very... mysterious," Harry said to no one in particular. "Reading the future and stuff."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Percy got the feeling that she didn't like the whole 'destiny' thing.

Chiron had his speakers blaring on the front porch of the Big House, listening to his ear-bleeding, pigeon-scaring music. He grinned when he saw the group walking up.

"There's another prophecy!" Lou Ellen screamed, so that he could hear her over the din. Chiron frowned and turned the stereo off.

"If you were the Stolls, I'd find this joke funny," he said sadly. The daughter of Hecate opened her coffee-stained book and read it out loud again.

"Oh, and this is Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," announced Piper when she was done. "They're wizards."

Chiron sighed and massaged his temples. After a few minutes of him not saying anything, Percy added, "And Hermione got claimed by Athena."

Chiron's shoulders slumped, defeated. His eyes were full of misery when he spoke, "Give them the tour. Hermione, go to Cabin Six and meet your siblings. Harry, Ron, and Ginny can stay in the Hermes cabin until they get claimed or leave ****(or die)****," he paused. "And don't tell anybody about their true identity yet."

The demigods nodded, and escorted the wizards away. Percy understood Chiron's reaction. He didn't want to lose any more campers, either.

Hermione was greeted by Malcolm, head of the Athena cabin. He led her away with the promise of the huge library in Cabin Six. Piper and Ginny also seemed to click. They away walked side by side, talking excitedly about the lava wall and the capture the flag game tonight.

Which left Percy with Ron and Harry.

"So... what are you guys doing in America?" he asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"School," said Ron. Wow, he was a very chatty person.

"Well, how did you find Camp Half-Blood?"

The two friends exchanged a glance. The appeared to be having a silent argument. Finally, Ron threw up his hands in the air. Harry eyed Percy.

"We were on vacation," he said cautiously. "And we were attacked."

"Typical," Percy scoffed.

"No." The wizard shook his head. "Not a monster."

"A god?"

"No, I don't think so." But Harry glanced up at the sky.

"Who, then?"

"We don't know exactly. Nobody got a good look at their face."

Now Percy was really interested. Harry proceeded to tell him about the how they were studying muggles (what was a muggle?) at Montauk for a school project and their teacher was killed ****(btw he left put the part about them stalking demigods)****. He showed him the note.

_She knew too much..._

Percy shook his head, "Maybe some savage Apollo kids? I have no idea."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw flicker of movement. Harry did, too. He drew his stick (or maybe wand?) and pointed it at the figure.

Nico di Angelo blinked at the twig that was shoved in his face. His hand went instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

"Wizards," he shook his head and looked a Percy. "Very braggy species. I've met a few before."

"Yeah, well I bet you've killed a few, too," Harry growled. This kid had guts.

Nico gave him his signature creepy smile. "That's not important right now. We need to discuss your arrow-shooting madman."

The wizard still eyed him suspiciously. Percy didn't blame him. The son of Hades also looked, and acted, like a notorious and experienced killer.

"We got off on the wrong foot," he said, and extended his arm. "So hello. I'm Nico di Angelo."

Harry lowered his wand and warily shook with him. Nico took the opportunity to snatch the scroll out of his other hand. He scanned it quickly. All the blood drained from his face.

"You recognize the handwriting," Percy observed. Nico quickly handed the note back to Harry.

"No," he lied (and he was a very good liar). "Is it true that there's another prophecy?"

"You're changing the subject," said Percy.

"_The mistaken murder of a friend? _"

"No one else is dying," he said sharply. Yep, Nico had him distracted now. "We're not having another Leo."

"Who's Leo?" asked Ron. The redhead had lots of tact, too.

Percy exhaled through his nose. He picked at the threads on the seam of his t-shirt. He wasn't going to tell all his secrets to these magic people. Not yet.

Suddenly Harry gasped. He looked at his fellow wizard with wild eyes.

"Luna and Neville!" he practically shouted.

Ron looked shocked, "How did we forget them?!"

"You forgot about your friends?" Percy uttered disbelievingly. "How?"

Harry glared at him. "We were a little distracted, with that hooded figure and this strange camp."

"Then you should have been even more worried!"

He opened his mouth to make a snarky reply. Just then, a piercing scream echoed through camp.

It came from the Aphrodite cabin.


	11. Chapter 10

**A kick in the face**

****Piper's POV (yay!)****

Ginny almost got decapitated when she walked into the armory.

When the door swung open, a scythe that someone had leaned against the door fell forwards. The blade sliced within an inch of her neck.

"Welcome to the armory," said Piper cheerfully.

She didn't know if she was supposed to arm the witch, but Ginny had been chattering away about war games for the past half hour. It probably wouldn't hurt to lend her one weapon.

"Pick whatever one feels right," Piper told her.

Ginny smiled, "The wand chooses the wizard."

Her gaze immediately was drawn to the rusty hilt of a sword poking out from behind a pile of wooden bows. She tugged it out carefully.

The blade was curved at the tip, like the scythe that had tried to assassinate Ginny earlier. The metal was dusty, but underneath is had a blueish hue. She had never seen anything quite like it.

Engraved on the hilt was the word _Άρπα_.

"_Harpe,_" translated Ginny. When Piper looked at her questioningly, she grinned shyly. "Ancient Runes. Third Year."

The name of the sword sounded familiar. It probably belonged to some hero a couple thousand years ago. One of the Hephaestus kids might know. Ginny seemed to liked the sword, and it also appeared to like her. It glowed faintly when she grasped the hilt. Hesitantly, she hoisted it over her head. A cool wind blew through the room, even though the door was closed.

"It's magic," she said. "I can feel it."

Piper nodded understandingly and fingered her dagger. Ever since the end of war, the prophetic powers of Katropis had gone dormant. That is, until last night.

_*Flashback*_

_She was battling with Annabeth. Hazel was the ideal opponent; they seemed to work good together when fighting, if that made any sense. But she was halfway across the country, at Camp Jupiter. And the daughter of Athena was an experienced fighter. Piper benefitted from their practices._

_They had been at it for about an hour, and neither seemed to be winning. She slashed with her dagger, Annabeth blocked. She jabbed with her drakon bone sword, Piper sidestepped and struck again. It was a repeating cycle._

_Then her knife's handle grew warm. She gasped and looked down. Annabeth paused with her sword in mid-swing. Images flashed in the blade. They flew by faster than you could blink._

_She saw Celestial Bronze weapons clanging against each other with tips dripping red. She saw an army of uncountable monsters running down Half-Blood Hill, more dense than a swarm of killer bees. There was the gleam of an Imperial gold sword. A glimpse of camp t-shirt laying on the ground in bloody tatters. Flashes of red and green light, like laser beams shooting at each other. The last image was a pink burial shroud. Piper's heart leapt into her throat. It belonged to a child of Aphrodite. _

_After the slideshow of doom was over, Katropis grew dark. Both girls stared at the dagger in shock. Piper came to her senses first. She looked up and saw the panic on Annabeth's face. _

_The exceptionally brave demigod had fought in two wars and been on countless quests (not to mention her vacation to Tartarus). Of course she was terrified at the thought of more bloodshed. Piper made a split-second decision. _

_"You wished you never saw this," she charmspoke __**(is that a word?)**__. "And you didn't. We were just swordfighting. Nothing more."_

_Annabeth blinked, and looked at her sheathed sword, confused. "Why'd we stop?"_

Piper was going to keep it a secret. Everyone at camp, both camps, had lost so much already. She was going to postpone news of this war as long as possible, because worrying everybody wouldn't help. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they could.

Right now, Piper wanted to walk up to the Fates and give them a good smack. Why couldn't they just leave the demigods alone?

"Where's the Hephaestus cabin?" Ginny shook her out of her thoughts. She looked up in surprise.

"Right here," she said. She walked up the door cautiously , in case Leo had set up any popcorn-flavored land mimes as a practical joke. Then her heart sunk when she remembered he was gone.

Before she could even reach the entrance, she heard another voice behind her.

"Piper?" said Nyssa Barrera, daughter of Hephaestus.

She turned around and smiled sweetly, "Hey! We need your help to identify this sword. I'm sure you won't mind taking a look at it."

Nyssa nodded. She grabbed the blade from Ginny, then almost immediately dropped it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked in a low tone.

Piper realized it was the same reaction Lou Ellen had when she saw Harry.

"The armory," she stated.

Nyssa picked up the sword again. She held it out away from her, like it was an active bomb.

"This is Harpe, the weapon Perseus."

"Percy Jackson?" questioned Ginny with a confused look on her face.

"No, the hero from Ancient Greece. He beheaded Medusa with this."

The witch shrank away a little. But Piper was still baffled by Nyssa's response. Why would that scare her?

"Go on," she persuaded.

"But before it was given to Perseus, it was a different weapon. A scythe that belonged to..." Nyssa took deep breath. "Kronos."

"What!?"

"He, um, used it to overthrow his father, Ouranos" Piper knew she really meant _chop him up into little tiny pieces_, but she didn't think Ginny needed to know that. The redhead looked already looked like she wanted to drop-kick the weapon as far away as possible.

"The scythe was eventually crafted into a sword," Nyssa pointed towards the curved tip. "It kept some of it's properties, though."

"What's it made of?"

"Adamantine."

"What!?" Piper said again.

The daughter of Hephaestus nodded. "It is indestructible."

The three stood around and stared at Harpe until Ginny cleared her throat.

"So, what do we do now?"

"It belongs to you," Piper said gravely. She turned to Nyssa. "We will not speak of this."

She nodded and hurried away. Ginny eyed Piper warily. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Make people listen to you. It's almost like you're... controlling them."

Piper hesitated. "It's called charmspeak. And I'm not really controlling them. More like persuading."

Ginny nodded, though she didn't look convinced.

"Come one," Piper started to walk away from the cabins. "I'll show you the canoe lake."

_*Small Time Jump*_

"McClean!"

Piper groaned. She knew that voice.

Drew Tanaka marched out of the Aphrodite cabin as they passed by. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun and her pink eyeshadow was an new, vomit-inducing shade of pink. The bangle bracelets on her wrist made a annoying clinging sound as she swung her arms over.

Ginny looked mildly amused, "Who's that?"

"My... sister," While Piper usually found speaking easy, forcing these words out of her mouth was the exact opposite.

Drew quickly examined Ginny, then looked at her rival.

"Did you find another ugly to disgrace the Cabin Ten?" she sneered.

Ginny clenched her fist and opened her mouth. Drew waved her hand dismissively. "Hush, dear. Nobody asked your opinion." The witch shut her mouth obediently.

"Don't you have something better to do, Drew?" said Piper angrily

She grinned, "I'm just giving your friend here a proper introduction."

"She's not Aphrodite's kid."

The smug smile grew on Drew's face. "I know that, sweetie. Her godly parent is obviously Cloacina, goddess of sewers."

Piper would have decked her right then and there. Drew was being even more insufferable than usual. But before she could raise her fist, she heard a Ginny murmur something under her breath.

_"Wingardium leviosa."_

The window of Cabin Ten shattered. Out flew a pair of shoes. By _flew_, she literally meant gliding though the air. They made a beeline towards Drew. Piper was delighted when she realized that they were those horrible white nurses shoes. She was even more thrilled when they started kicking Drew in the face.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" she screamed as she ran downhill, dodging the blows. She knocked into a random camper and tripped. Drew got back up and kept running, the shoes flying close behind.

Ginny chuckled to herself. She muttered something that sounded like '_Umbridge's brainchild'_. Piper was sure she misheard her.

The camper Drew ran into sniggered and turned towards the girls. Piper froze mid-laugh. It was Jason. He waved awkwardly and walked away speedily.

Ginny watched the interaction with interest. She turned to Piper.

"Who was that?"

"My b-" she stopped herself. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Why'd you break up?"

Piper sighed, "It's complicated. But long story short, there was a lot of pressure on our relationship. From my mom. From his... well, like I said, complicated. I ended it."

Her friend was silent for a second. Then she shook her head.

"Why? I mean, he's... hot."

The two girls stared at each other for a minute. And they started laughing. Uncontrollable, rib-cracking giggling. For a few minutes they leaned over, gasping for breath.

Piper wiped tears out her eyes. Why she thought this was funny, she didn't know. Maybe her life was just that messed up.

"Race to the top of the climbing wall."

"Oh, you are so going down, McClean."

****By the way, all the things about ******_**Harpe**_****** and Cloacina, goddess of sewers, are true. Look it up on the internet and see for yourself.****


	12. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and a Kick in the Shins**

****Author's note: Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Piper (basically, every Greek main character besides the Romans) all know who the wizards really are. And Luna and Neville have been found, taken to camp and told everything about the demigods. They too will be staying in the Hermes cabin (for now...) I was just too lazy to write a reunion chapter/paragraph, so let's continue with the story.****

****Also, I update once a week, every Sunday night. Now that I have an updating schedule you can catch the next chapter as soon as it comes out, so I don't leave you on any terrible cliffhangers for too long...****

****Another disclaimer: PJO/HOO/HP do not belong to me! :(****

Armor was a very uncomfortable thing. It pinched in some places, hung too loose in others. By the end of the night, Harry would probably be covered in blisters.

Much to his dismay, Chiron insisted that he and his friends participate in capture the flag that night. The wizards were suited in armor from head to toe; fitted with shields and weapons. Ginny was using some ancient curved sword, Hermione had dagger strapped to her waist, Ron was awkwardly stumbling around with a spear, Neville had a simple double-sided gladius, and Luna almost took someone's eye out with a scimitar.

Harry also a Celestial bronze sword. It was a double-sided xiphos with a simple leather hilt. The blade felt unbalanced in his hands. He wished he had the Sword of Gryffindor instead, because going into battle with weapons reminded him of his fight with the basilisk during his second year, and Percy had mentioned there were monsters in the woods. Harry hoped he wouldn't have to face anything like that again.

The camp was divided into two teams. Athena, Aphrodite and Ares were the red team. Everyone else was on blue, directed by Cabin One. Apparently Jason was a very organized hero. The blonde-haired son of Zeus marched the team deep into the forest.

As the walked, Ron asked why the opposing side didn't have a leader. Percy smiled.

"Annabeth, Piper and Clarisse, on the same team? There's no chance any of them is letting the others boss them around."

They reached a small stream shouldered by large boulders. The moonlight reflected off the surface of the water. This part of the woods was silent, like the insects and birds were waiting for the action.

Jason rubbed his hands together, "Let's talk strategy."

Harry subconsciously glanced around for Hermione. Then he reminded himself that she was with the other Athena campers, planning to defeat _him_. He shuddered at the thought. Hermione was terrifying enough without battle armor and a sharp knife. Like the time she punched Malfoy in the face. Scary.

"Kayla, lead the Apollos up into the trees and prepare to shoot your sonic arrows. Cabin Eleven, gather in the bushes for an ambush. Demeter kids, spread out, away from the creek. Use your powers to slow down some of the red team's assault. Hephaestus, set your traps along the bank. Hecate, do your Misty distraction thing. Clovis, you and your siblings knock out as many of the blue team as possible. The rest of you will be frontal defense."

Jason grinned and turned towards Percy. "Anything else you want to add, bro?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged, "Don't get pulverized by Clarisse."

"Wise words," said Will Solace solemnly. "I have enough broken limbs to heal."

Lou Ellen raised her hand, "Who's going to be the offense? We have to steal their flag, too."

Underneath his glasses (Hermione fixed them with a simple _Oculus Reparo_), Jason's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Leave that to me and Percy. Though I wish Nico had wanted to play. You guys can protect one tiny flag, right?"

The demigods stood up a little straighter a nodded. Still, Harry got the feeling that Jason wasn't taking this game too seriously. He acted like a vicious battle in the middle of the night was easy and fun. Not life or death.

Everyone assumed their positions, and the two "bros" disappeared into the brush. The flag hung limply from a boulder in the middle of the stream. As Harry crouched down in the shadows, the hilt of his sword jabbing painfully into his gut, he wondered for the millionth time about these half-bloods.

So Zeus was apparently the king of the sky, the one in control of the weather. More specifically, lightning. Harry remembered when his broom was struck with a bolt. And his bike. And he realized all the terrible storms that happened at his worst possible moments. Why did Zeus hate him so much?

Also, the traumatized way these people talked, it sounded like they had just recovered some catastrophe. Almost a war? But was it possible that _two_ wars had gone on at the exact same time, on different sides of the planet? And it was still hard to believe that the Greek gods even really existed. Well, what about the Romans? Or the Egyptian? Aztec? Norse? There so many questions still left unanswered. Yet simple one still bothered Harry.

Who was Luke?

When the former counselor of Cabin Eleven was mentioned, it was like a dark shadow fell over Percy. The smirk disappeared from his face, and he shook his head sadly.

"Nobody," he said. "Don't worry about it."

But Harry _was _worrying about it. Was Luke dead? Or was it something more bitter? He knew many people who had divided loyalties and selfish motives during the Second Wizarding War. Maybe he-

Before he could finish the thought, a cry erupted from the woods behind him. A swarm of demigods burst out of the underbrush. The plumes on their helmets were as red as blood. Their leader, a muscular girl even more frightening than Annabeth or Hermione (well, maybe not Annabeth), scowled at him. She raised her spear and thrust it at the blue team.

"Attack!" Clarisse bellowed. Then she and her siblings lowered their heads and charged, like bulls. Actually, it was probably ten times scarier than being chased by a bull.

Harry had no idea what was happening. One person slashed, another jabbed. Swords flew, and so did arrows. The had blunted tips, but made a terrible screeching sound that was worse than the mandrakes crying back home. Traps were sprung on the banks, securing warriors from both teams in huge nets. A few more Ares kids crashed out of the trees. They had wild eyes and leaves sticking out of their hair. Cabin Four must have been able to slow their attack a little bit.

Suddenly he felt a tingling in his neck. Harry turned around to see a spearhead pointed at his face, the metal humming with energy. Clarisse grinned wickedly, and gestured to her weapon.

"Have you ever tasted electricity, punk?"

Harry drew his sword. She obviously wanted him to fight back. Why not give it a try?

But before he could even raise his unbalanced blade more than a few inches, she knocked it out of his hands. It skittered into the creek. Harry looked back at Clarisse. She was smirking, obviously enjoying herself. This was too easy. He was weak and inexperienced.

Harry saw red. He was seething with rage. Clarisse reminded him of his Dudley, and all of his cousin's awful friends. They were bullies, like her. Picking on defenseless victims.

No, he wasn't defenseless. He didn't need a sword. But he couldn't use his wand, though he had been itching to cast a spell ever since Hecate magicked it back into his pocket earlier that day. Perhaps one jinx couldn't hurt...

And then he thought again of Hermione socking Draco in the nose. But Clarisse was watching him carefully. If she saw any hand movement, she would block/shock him very quickly. He glanced down.

There was only one option.

Harry Potter kicked Clarisse in the shins.

His toe came in contact on an unprotected spot just above her ankle plate. She yelled in pain, and he laughed. In the middle of battle, surrounded by clashing swords and an overwhelming army of beefy, intimidating kids of Ares, he laughed. Right in the face of Clarissse La Rue.

She howled again. It was in rage this time, not agony. She towered over him, her spear literally cackling with electricity, little sparks jumping around the tip. It should have turned Harry's legs to jelly. But all he was doubled over in hilarity instead.

He only stopped laughing when he saw the blue flag was gone.

It took him about three second to figure out what had happened. Cabin Five's attack was only a distraction. No one was paying attention to banner; they were fighting. Curse those Athena kids.

Harry remembered Hermione's smug smile, how confident she looked when she was marching their flag away. _Athena always has a plan,_ Annabeth had said. Now, everything depended on Percy and Jason. And the probability of them winning was... nonexistent. Piper was also on the other team, probably defending the red flag. He hadn't spent much time around her, but the daughter of Aphrodite seemed powerful in her own way. Harry had picked up on her manipulation skills already, and he didn't want to see what she could do with a sword.

He was shocked back to reality. Literally. Clarisse's spear whacked him in the shoulder. As Harry fell to the ground, he could specifically remember Chiron's parting words of _No maiming_. Whoops.

He rolled over, spitting out mud. Clarisse stood over him. Her crooked teeth seemed to glow in the moonlight. She raised her boot over his face.

"An eye for an eye," she said. Then she brought her heel down. Right before the kick reached his nose, Harry thought he heard the annoyed cry of a demigod.

"Seriously, Harry!" exclaimed Will Solace exasperatingly as Clarisse's boot slammed into his face.


	13. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and a Chapter with a Dramatic Plot Twist**

The first thing Harry saw when he regained consciousness was a glowing golden blob. In his haze, it seemed to drift towards him. As it got closer, he could make out some details, but he didn't have his glasses. It looked like... hair. Then he realized that hair was on someone's head.

Will Solace leaned over him, grinning.

"About time," he said. "You've been out for three days."

Harry tried to sit up, but his head throbbed painfully in complaint. Three days? He felt like capture the flag was just a few minutes ago. He didn't even dream like he usually did.

The son of Apollo gestured over to the side of the bed. Harry craned his neck to see what he was pointing at. Ginny Weasley's unmistakable red hair sprawled in over his sheets. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on his leg. Harry suddenly felt guilty. Had she been here the whole time?

"She's been here the whole time," said Will. "Do you want me to wake her up?"

Harry felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He shook his head. Will grinned again. Harry looked around the room, trying to ignore Solace's smirk. It appeared that he was in the Big House. Besides Ginny, who was sleeping, and Will, who was rolling bandages quietly, Harry quickly became bored. He always hated staying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Yet he visited their quite frequently. Maybe it was Ron or Hermione would come check on him. Or Neville would stop by with some disgusting plant remedy for electrocution and a broken nose. Harry remembered Clarisse's boot heel, size nine hiking shoes, slamming into his face, closely followed by her spear.

It wasn't the first time his nose had been broken; Dudley always made sure that his glasses were always cracked. An image of Dumbledore and his half-moon spectacles balancing on his crooked nose flashed into Harry's mind. The thought made him sad as he drifted into unconsciousness.

When he woke up again, Will was arguing with someone. Harry blinked and saw it was that creepy, black-clad demigod. Nicholas? Neil? No, that's not it.

"One of Demeter's kids impaled her hand on a arrow," he said in a slightly monotone voice. Harry shuddered. That kid reminded him of Snape.

Will rubbed his temples, much like Chiron often did, "Why did they even have an arrow? Cabin Four has archery on Thursday."

"She was trying to... burn them."

"What?"

"Something about... 'the senseless slaughter of our arboreal friends' and 'boycotting anything made of wood'"

Will raised his eyebrows. "Katie?"

"Yeah," emo dude paused. "And she needs to be treated for those burn marks, too."

"What?!"

Harry didn't hear any more, because he was asleep again

\- - - - - - Time jump one week - - - - - - -

****Harry is fine now, I'm just a really lazy write. This stuff ^^^^ was just fluff because I try to make all of my chapters over 15000 words.****

"The Hunters are here!"

Jason dropped his sword. Harry looked at him questioningly. Why had he stopped? Not that he was complaining; the son of Jupiter had beaten him over and over for the past hour.

A huffing Connor Stoll appeared at the edge of the training arena.

"The Hunters! They came!" he called again

Jason hurried away with an ecstatic smile on his face. Nico (that was the creepy kid's name!) rolled his eyes and melted. He literally dissolved into the shadows. Will Solace scolded the spot where he had been standing.

"Nico, that's three more days in the infirmary for you!"

Them, plus Percy, Annabeth, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, had been practicing all afternoon. Neville was Katie Gardener in the infirmary while her hand was healing. He was nagging her with questions about poisonous fungi and magical ferns. Katie was delighted that someone besides her own siblings had taken an interest in plants. Travis Stoll watched the two from a jealous distance.

As for Piper, she was anywhere Jason wasn't. Yeah, _that _was awkward.

All the demigods got up and started walking towards to the Big House. Harry and his friends followed, having nothing better to do. From what he had heard, the Hunters were immortal teenage girls who camped around the nation and killed monsters. They had mad archery skills and pet wolves, and they were _not_ to be reckoned with.

They also apparently liked heavy metal. Or at least their lieutenant did.

Thalia grace looked nothing like her brother, except for their electric blue eyes. Her hair was jet black and punk-styled. She had a leather spike jacket and _Death to Barbie_ t-shirt on underneath it. The circlet she wore on her head clashed with her outfit.

Jason looked like a prince charming, with the blondness and stuff. Thalia was the princess who killed the princes and took over their kingdoms, and eventually the world. ****(Kinda stole that quote from Uncle Rick, but whatever)****

At first everything was fine. The two siblings were overjoyed to see each other again. Annabeth and Percy also very happy Thalia visited. Harry thought Nico would also get along with her wonderfully, with their matching sense of fashion, but the 'Ghost King' never showed.

The rest of the Hunters seemed to enjoy camp too. Well, if you ignore the obvious rivalry between the two groups. Chiron was talking with Will Solace in low tones about the capture the flag game tonight. The healers were looking solemn, so Harry guessed that the Hunters and campers weren't much more friendly on the battlefield.

"Didn't you wear that shirt at the Battle of Manhattan?" asked Annabeth suddenly.

Thalia looked up and smiled. "Yeah, Phoebe fixed it up pretty good, huh?"

Because of the way her voice cracked when she said Phoebe, and the tightness pf her smile. Harry knew that that was a sore subject for Thalia. He guessed that Phoebe was probably a Hunter that she had lost at some point. Harry was feeling a little sympathetic for the lieutenant.

That is, until the bomb went off. Some contraption made by the Stolls exploded pink on a Hunter of Artemis. Thalia whipped around and drew her bow. Harry gasped. Her bow was actually quite beautiful, seemingly handmade with engraved runes and pictures of wild beasts. That wasn't what surprised him.

It was the arrows. He hadn't noticed before, but projectile weapons in her quiver, as well as the one drawn on her bow, were silver. They sparkled brightly in the sunlight. And so did Thalia's circlet; the metal band in her hair. He remembered that night in the woods. Run. The glint of jewelry under the dark figure's hood. Yes, this was all very familiar to Harry. Familiar and deadly.

Hermione also noticed. She looked at Harry, her face pale, then tapped Ron on the shoulder.

Thalia sighed at the explosion, "Stupid Stolls." She retracted her bowstring and turned back around.

"What are you all looking at?" she said to the wizards. All of them (minus Luna, she had wandered off somewhere) were glaring at her. Ginny even had her hand on her sword hilt.

Then Thalia saw Harry. Her blue eyes scanned him for a moment, then widened in realization.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed. She hadn't really recognized him yet.

Percy threw his hands up exasperatingly. "Why does everyone always saw that about Harry? I mean, he's just British, alright!"

"It was you," Harry growled. Thalia swallowed. Her eyes darted to the lightning scar on his forehead. She knew who he was? Good.

Then he remembered the arrows. The very pointy sticks strapped to her back. So, playing it safe, Harry stepped back and Apparated away.

He whisked himself to a very familiar cliff. He had found this place the second day he came here, when he was poking around. What else do you expect from the son of notoriously nosy James Potter?

He walked up the face of the bluff. Dozens of feet of rock stretched upwards. Harry pointed his wand at the solid wall.

_"Alohamora"_

A hidden door slid open. He stepped inside Bunker Nine.

Percy had mentioned this place once. No one used it since Leo... well, it was kind of like a shrine. Or a good secret hideout, away from prying eyes.

Harry had cleared away the blueprints and random scraps of metal. He hoped Valdez wouldn't mind, because he was dead ****(lol you thought!)****. Still, Harry didn't think the son of Hephaestus, deceased or otherwise, would appreciate his bunker being turned into a secluded place for conspiring wizards.

Doc, Jerry's parrot, had made himself comfortable in the cliff. Harry liked having him around, because he missed Hedwig. Birds were good companions.

And The File was safely locked away in a safe (Leo wrote down a list of codes?). Harry made a beeline to it now. He spun the dial, and with a click the door swung open. He seized the crumpled folder and marched over to the desk. Quickly grabbing a quill and ink bottle, he scratched a note on a page of an instruction manual. He tore it out and hurried over to Doc's cage.

He fastened the note and file to the macaw's leg. Unbeknownst to the demigods or his friends, Harry had been maintaining and adding onto the evidence envelope. He'd sneaked a camp t-shirt. A few strawberry leaves. Pegasus feathers and even an Celestial Bronze arrowhead had been magicked inside the portfolio. And now it was ready.

So far, he had been testing these half-bloods, to see if they were trustworthy. Percy seemed nice. So did Annabeth and Piper and Will and Jason. But Clarisse? Nico? And Thalia? She killed a witch. Harry knew that not all the demigods were dangerous. But some were. And they were _all _powerful.

He carried Doc over to the door and launched the parrot into the air. The bird took flight, his emerald feathers gleaming in the sunlight.

"Go home," Harry ordered simply. He hoped that meant Ilvermony, where Jerry's research might finally be discovered and revealed. Doc flapped his wings, flying farther and farther away until he was just a green speck, and then he was gone.

For a long while he watched the empty sky (save for a few airplanes destined for a New York airport). Harry wondered if he did the right thing. He didn't want anybody to get hurt; he just wanted the truth. He wanted _everybody_ to hear the truth.

He had no idea just how powerful the truth can be.


	14. Chapter 13

**A bunch of really random stuff happens**

Percy liked to sleep in, because being a demigod was exhausting. The only way his mom woke him up in time for school was with the smell of warm and buttery blue pancakes. So since it was Thanksgiving break, and he was all alone in his cabin at camp, Percy expected that he could rest until at least noon. Instead, he was shaken awake at 6:47 a.m.

"Rinse and shine, Seaweed Brain," teased Annabeth in his ear. Her voice was playful, but there was also urgency in her tone. She shook his shoulders lightly.

Percy slowly opened one eye. "Can't some other half-blood go save the world today?"

"Sorry, but no," said his girlfriend. Percy groaned and buried his face into his pillow. Annabeth started shaking him more violently.

"Go get Jason," Percy mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Superman always saves the day."

"I already woke him up. He said the same thing about you."

"Piper?"

"She's been fighting for the past twenty minutes."

Percy's fingers twitched towards his nightstand, where a seemingly harmless ballpoint pen lay. "Fighting?" he said, suddenly sounding more awake.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kelp Head. The camp is under attack. How can you possibly sleep through a battle?"

"The Hypnos cabin can," he pointed out, which caused Annabeth to roll her eyes again.

"Go get the wizards," Percy suggested. "They haven't been on any life-threatening quest for the gods yet."

"About that-"

She was interrupted by Cabin Three exploding.

\- Harry's POV

Harry was in big, BIG trouble.

It was worse than the time he trapped his cousin in a reptile exhibit. It was worse than the time he crashed a flying Ford Anglia into a magical tree. It was worse pretty much anything, except Voldemort or pigeons ****(true fact: Harry Potter is scared of pigeons. look it up)**** .

He had been blamed for the mistakes of others many times. During his second year, Harry was the "Heir of Slytherin". During his fourth, he was shunned by even his best friend for competing in the Triwizard Tournament. But he didn't release a giant killer snake into Hogwarts. He didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. All those instances had been simple - or complicated- misunderstanding.

But this time, it _was_ his fault. And he came up with a plan to fix everything: run away.

When Harry thought about it, he spent a large majority of his time in America running away into the woods. Actually, a large majority of his entire existence. He remembered all those times in the Dark Forest, and his roadtrip to hunt Horacruxes. He had tripped over tree roots while running for his life _so_ many times.

He hoped friends wouldn't be angry. At least they were innocent. The other wizards honestly knew nothing if the demigods interrogated them. Although Harry had already pretty much pinned the blame on himself. Nothing says "I'm guilty" more loudly than disappearing when an attack happens.

But of course he couldn't trust _them_. Harry had been betrayed enough already. Those demigods could stab him in the back at any time; because they had very sharp swords.

Behind him, the faint _boom_ of an explosion sounded. He glanced over his shoulder, but could see nothing through the trees. Except for the magical flashes of wizard magic.

-(Percy's POV)

Percy woke up lying on the ground. Around him were scattered bits of abalone and limestone that used to be the walls of the Poseidon Cabin. Feathered remains of his bunk bed mattress floated through the smoky air.

He sat up. His ears were ringing and his head spun, but besides that he was fine. Percy guessed he had only been knocked out a couple of seconds. Gods forbid that Jason ever find out about this.

Then a jolt of fear ran down his spine. Annabeth! Percy glanced around wildly and saw her lying a few feet away. He stumbled over to her side. She was knocked out cold, with a bloody bruise on the side of her head, but was okay otherwise.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Then he turned towards the where the explosion had come from. Colored beams of light flashed through the smoke. They kind of looked like lightsabers, but he doubted that Stormtroopers were attacking camp. Percy reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and grasped Riptide. Whatever monster wrecked his beauty sleep was going to pay.

****Sorry, super short chapter. I had a lot of pre-Thanksgiving stuff going on and kind of ran out of time to right a complete entry. Still hope you guys enjoy. And please comment; feedback is really appreciated!****


	15. Chapter 14

**Random stuff happens PART II**

Last week, a strange file appeared in the office of missing muggle studies professor Jerry Roswell. It was delivered by her messenger bird; a parrot who had also disappeared with his master.

The young teacher had left almost a month ago for a research trip. She took with her a few English transfer students, among them being the infamous Harry Potter. No one knows what happened to them. MACUSA declared them officially missing last week. It's like they vanished into thin air, leaving absolutely no magical trace, which stumped officials.

Then this file showed up.

Young Auror Killian Chase discovered the paperwork early one morning. He was one of the officers assigned to this disappearance case. He had been taking one last look around Roswell's office to see if he missed anything important. Then a ball of neon green flew through the window and crashed into his face.

Chase picked up the envelope. What was inside astounded him. Professor Roswell's life work; years of cumulative research about the existence of a secret society of 'half-bloods'. There were detailed entries about wizard encounters with them. There were dozens of photographs, both magical and muggle. There was an orange t-shirt, pieces of bronze weaponry and a detailed map of New York. A specific spot on Long Island Sound was circled with a red marker.

But the one thing that caught Chase's eye was a muggle report featuring a teenage boy. This boy lived in Manhattan. He attended Goode High School. He had a criminal record and was allegedly a terrorist. Last year, he got a D average in math class. His mother worked at a candy store. His stepfather mysteriously disappeared a few years ago.

This boy was named Perseus Jackson. Chase laughed at his yearbook picture. It wasn't because Percy had a piece of food stuck between his front teeth. It was because the Auror recognized him. In fact, Killian Chase had been looking for this boy for a long, long time.

No, he laughed because he could finally get his revenge. You know what they say: an eye for an eye.

_****Frank's POV (what?!)****

In California, no building were exploding. No one was running away in terror through the woods. The camp wasn't under attack. Everything was perfect. And that is why Frank knew something was going to go wrong.

Maybe he had been a little paranoid since Reyna left, but Camp Jupiter was never this quiet. Terminus wasn't yelling at people. The unicorns hadn't escaped in the past three days. He knew that any minute the armory would catch on fire, or Hannibal the elephant would knock down the barns again.

"Hey," said someone softly in his ear. Frank jumped. He turned to see Hazel, her golden eyes glittering in the setting sun.

"It's just me," she laughed softly. His girlfriend had a playful tone, but her brow was creased in worry. Frank thought it was kind of cute.

Hazel held out a purple mug. "Hot chocolate."

Frank took it from her and looked inside. Marshmallows were arranged in a smiley face formation. Part of his brain wondered how he could organize troops in the same shape.

Hazel slid down next to him. They were on the roof of the stables. Pegasus stomped their feet below. Hannibal waved to them from his window. The sounds of animals comforted Frank, helped him relax.

"What's wrong?" asked Hazel. She sipped her hot chocolate and looked adorable. Her boyfriend's hoodies SPQR fell down to her knees. She was curled up against Frank's shoulder, seeking warmth. The first bout of winter weather blew through camp this week. Everyone was spending more time in the bathhouse now.

"Everything's fine," Frank lied. Hazel gave him a knowing look. He sighed defeatedly.

"I'm just worried about Reyna."

"I'm sure she's fine."

Frank took a sip of cocoa. It burned his tongue. "She said she would be back from visiting her sister six days ago."

"Maybe she's running late?" suggested Hazel.

"Reyna is never late."

"Maybe she ran into trouble with some monsters?"

"Maybe," echoed Frank faintly. He gripped his mug tightly. Whatever was keeping the praetor away from camp, he didn't think it was just 'some monsters'.

"Whatever it is," stated Hazel confidently. "Reyna can take care of herself."

Frank wasn't going to argue with that logic. Even though he and Reyna worked as equals now, he still respected (and feared) her. Camp Jupiter always came first. And if she was staying longer with her sister, Frank was sure Reyna would have sent word.

Hazel squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry. You are doing a great job as praetor."

Frank shook his head. "Not as good as Renya."

To his surprise, she laughed. "No one will ever be as good as Reyna."

Frank chuckled, but was interrupted by someone shouting his name. Bob the elephant trainer came running over.

Frank sighed "Duty calls."

Hazel leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He felt a blush creeping into face. Then she jumped off the roof. The ground sunk under her feet, like a trampoline, and bounced her back up. Hazel brushed off her jeans like nothing happened and walked away. She didn't even spill her hot chocolate. His girlfriend was so cool.

Frank looked over the edge. He jumped too, and turned into a songbird inches before he touched the ground.

On a few special occasions, being a demigods was awesome. But ninety-nine percent of the time it sucked.

Being a demigod sucks.

One minute you are eating a cheeseburger at a diner in Colorado. Then you wake up in New York City.

In the back of a van.

With your hands bound and your mouth duct-taped.

With no weapons. They even took the silver dagger in her boot.

And the bobby pins out of her hair, so she couldn't pick any locks.

These guys were _good_.

She was always expecting an attack. She didn't expect her sweet tea to be full of knockout powder. Oh, did she mention that the rope used to tie her up was magic? Every time she tried to loosen it, it drew tighter. Her wrists were bloody and raw.

But she was Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, daughter of Bellona. She didn't just give up.

What bothered her most was that she had been brought to New York City. Yes, it meant that help was nearby _if_ she needed it (Reyna was a big girl; she could look out for herself). But she got the feeling that this kidnapping was related to Camp Half-Blood. Why else would she have been brought her here? To eat famous NYC bagels?

No, Reyna knew that this was connected to the Greeks somehow. She hoped their camp wasn't in trouble. Again.

But the Fates have a cruel sense of humor. Of course they would torture these heroes. Again. Because snipping two life lines is more fun than just one.

****Dun dun dun!****

****The next one will be a real chapter, I swear. ****


End file.
